The embodiments disclosed herein include emissive compounds that can be used for light-emitting layers in devices.
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are becoming increasingly important in lighting and display applications. OLEDs may include an emissive or light-emitting layer that includes a host material and an emissive component dispersed within the host material. However, emissive material-containing OLED devices can have problems with low stability. These problems with emissive materials can contribute to low efficiency and a short lifetime of the devices comprising the emissive materials.